Risk and Reward
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena and Kara. Feelings and flowers. Lena has to work at getting Kara to open up


**RISK AND REWARD**

 **Author's Note- It only took one drunken kiss and now Lena is pursuing Kara whether she likes it or not.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **RISK & REWARD **

Lena sat in her office, twirling her pen between her fingers whilst she was deep in thought about a certain blonde with glasses.

It hadn't meant to be anything more than a respectful friendship, at least that's what Lena had thought, but then they'd gone out to try a new wine bar that had just opened and they may have had one too many, went back to Lena's, and Lena made a pass at Kara and Kara didn't stop her. In fact, she'd kissed her right back!

Since that night they'd hardly spoken and when they did, it was cut short by Kara having to be somewhere or Lena had a meeting that she'd conveniently 'forgotten' about.

The trouble was that Lena was only acting, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Kara was too.

Lena was pretending like she didn't want that night to happen again and the only reason that it had was because there was alcohol involved, but the truth was that Lena had been waiting for this for a little while now and the way Kara had kissed her back, she was willing to bet that Kara had been waiting too.

They wasn't going to get anywhere if no one made a move and they kept avoiding each other. They either needed to talk about this or just forget it ever happened and Lena didn't want to forget about it. Not for a second.

No. They needed to talk about it.

Lena pressed down on the intercom and her assistant answered.

"Miss Luthor?"

"Jess, can you get Miss Danvers on the phone, please? Tell her I need to see her."

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

Lena sat back and waited.

Maybe she should've called her herself or better yet, went to see her but then if Lena did that, would Kara feel backed into a corner and then she wouldn't want to talk at all?

Lena shook her head. No. She'd made her decision and she was sticking by it.

It only took a few minutes and Jess buzzed Lena.

"Miss Luthor, Kara is on her way. Shall I send her straight in or tell you when she arrives?"

Lena thought about it.

"No, just send her straight in, She is a friend after all." Lena told Jess and quietly added to herself;

 _And hopefully after this talk, a little more than that._

It didn't take long for Kara to show. Lena knew it wouldn't.

She greeted her with a bright smile as the blonde entered her office.

"Kara, hi."

"Hey, Lena. How-how are you?"

"I'm pretty good actually. Listen, Kara, I brought you in here today because I think that we should talk."

Kara nodded but a small frown appeared on her face.

Lena gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Please." She said graciously.

Kara nodded and took the offered seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

Lena licked her lips, green eyes meeting blue.

"I think we should talk about the kiss."

"The ki-oh...oh! Uh yeah, see I kind of have to...be somewhere." Kara said as she stood up and backed away from the chair she had been sitting in.

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Kara, please. We need to talk about this, you know we do. We're both avoiding each other because of it. Now I really value what we have and I want to come to a conclusion here. Do you understand?" Lena asked softly.

Kara nodded but she was still nervous.

"Yes...I do but um, I have somewhere to be so-"

"Did you like it?" Lena cut in.

They wasn't getting anywhere with this so she decided that it was best to ask her outright before the blonde went running from the building.

"Did I like what?" Kara asked.

Lena raised her eyebrows until Kara's eyes widened and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh...um, maybe-no-I don't know-no, definitely not! Not that you were bad-you were good-but I shouldn't-because I'm not like that, I never thought I was and I-I'm done...talking about this...with you. So yeah, bye."

Kara turned on her heel and headed for the office doors.

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?" Lena asked, a grin splitting her lips.

Kara didn't look back but she didn't rush to deny it.

Lena knew. Kara wouldn't be blushing and running for her life if she didn't. She would've shut Lena down right there and then. She would've told her it had all been a mistake. One, big, drunken mistake.

Lena sat back in her chair and picked up her pen again, twirling it end over end.

She was pleased with the way things had gone.

Lena pressed down on the intercom.

"Miss Luthor?"

"Jess, get me the number of National City's best florist."

* * *

Kara went back to work feeling a little out of sorts.

She hadn't expected that Lena would want to talk about...that!

It was one night. They were both drunk and they had maybe, kinda, sorta had a little kiss.

It was only now that Lena had decided she wanted to talk about it.

Her questions were straight forward which was one of the things that Kara lov-Liked- liked about her.

Kara's eyes widened as she had to amend that sentence in her head. By Rao, now she couldn't even think straight!

Did she like it? Kara thought back on what Lena had asked her.

Had she? Yes! Lena was a good kisser!

Would she say that out loud? No! No she couldn't even entertain that possibility.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, making Kara jump a little.

She looked down at it and found Lena's name showing up on her screen.

Kara sighed and answered it, not really wanting to talk to her for a little while yet, not until she'd figured all this out in her head.

"Hello, Lena."

"Hello, Kara. I wasn't sure if you'd answer."

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends."

There was a pause.

"Lena?"

"Can we talk? Again? I know it makes you uncomfortable but I think we both need to be honest with each other...about everything."

Kara closed her eyes. She so wasn't ready for this. Again.

"I um...I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"You know there is, and to make this easier on you, I'll go first." Lena said reasonably.

Kara sighed loudly to let Lena know she wasn't entirely happy with all this.

Lena ignored it and started first;

"I liked kissing you and I don't regret it. It shocked me to feel that way about someone, but now that I have acknowledged it, I'm not scared anymore...and I need to know how you feel so I can act accordingly."

Kara's frown deepend.

"Act accordingly...what?"

"Just tell me how it made you feel, Kara."

"I was slightly drunk. I don't know how I felt." Kara said, her tone full of indignation.

"Liar." Lena said but she had that teasing tone to her voice.

"Fine. It was...nice, and I felt...warm and safe-but it can't happen again, Lena." Kara added hurriedly.

Lena grinned to herself.

"OK but if I were to ask you out sometime, would that be acceptable?"

Kara smiled for about a second and then went serious.

"Well, we're friends so...I guess."

"And what if I asked you out as more than a friend?"

By Rao, she was toying with her!

"Well I don't know...maybe we could try it and see what-I mean, no! No, of course that is not acceptable!" Kara said, trying to keep her voice down. She was in a public building after all.

"OK, Kara. I understand which way you want this to go and I will act accordingly. I'll speak to you soon."

Kara smiled, relieved and maybe a little... disappointed? No! No, she was pleased Lena had backed off, wasn't she?

* * *

The next day, Kara stormed into Lena Luthor's office in a rage.

"Kara, how nice to see you-"

"Why are there hundreds of flowers in my office?" Kara said, cutting her off.

Lena sat back, not phased by Kara's hostile approach at all.

"Well you like flowers, don't you?"

"Yeah but not all over my work space!"

Lena bit back a grin.

"You said you liked the flowers last time I did it."

"Well yeah, because the last time you did it we were friends!"

Lena raised an eyebrow suddenly intrigued, and Kara bit her lip and closed her eyes, wishing she could take back what she'd just said.

"I did not mean that. I should not have said that. Just forget I said that." Kara said slowly, trying to clam herself by slowing her speech.

Lena sat forward.

"No, I don't think I will. So if we're not friends anymore then what are we, Kara?"

The blonde opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

Lena stood and Kara backed up, holding up her hand like you would to an advancing dog or hostile-looking cat.

"No. Don't come over here. You're fine where you are."

Lena stayed where she was.

"I thought they were pretty. There were roses and tulips, lilies and violets-"

"Yes, I know all that but, Lena...why are you doing this? I told you-"

Lena sighed.

"Actually, Kara, you didn't tell me anything. I guessed. I went with my instincts. You're scared but some part of you wants this."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong!"

Lena shrugged.

"Then what do you want?"

Kara faltered and she started pouting like a child.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

Lena nodded knowingly.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Kara only looked at her from under her lashes, she looked like she was sulking.

"I think that this is something that scares you and believe me, Kara, I was scared too. More than I ever have been in my entire life! To go from thinking I liked guys to having feelings for you!"

Kara raised her head a little to look at Lena properly.

"And what about now? Are you still scared?"

Lena sucked in a breath and nodded her head, but she did it with a smile on her face.

"Terrified...but Kara, you're worth it. The gossip about us, the judgments, the so-called 'advice' people are going to give us, I'll take it all, and everything will be all right if I know you're with me."

Lena let out that same breath and looked at Kara with hope in her eyes.

Kara realized what had just happened here; Lena had put her heart on the line. She'd told her the truth and what she was willing to go through if Kara felt the same.

Kara was still scared but so was Lena, so it wasn't like they would be going through this alone, they both felt scared and maybe they could help each other through it.

Kara frowned, shaking her head, confusion threatening to make her run again.

"And what if I don't?" Kara asked, keeping her voice low.

"If you don't feel the same?" Lena asked to clarify.

Kara nodded silently.

Lena shrugged.

"Then you'll never have to see me again. I'll walk away."

Kara looked at Lena and smiled.

"Well I can't have you walking out of my life like that."

Lena's smile was shaky but hopeful.

"You mean...?"

"Maybe we can figure this out together."

Lena's smile grew and she came around her desk, pulling Kara into a hug.

Kara hugged her back.

When they pulled apart, they both looked at each other as though one were seeing the other for the very first time.

Lena licked her lips.

"So...we're really doing this."

Kara nodded.

"We really are."

Lena chuckled a little nervously.

"I'm scared."

Kara smiled into the other woman's eyes.

"Me too."

Lena then took her hand and squeezed it.

"But we'll get through it. Together."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you liked this one. I tried adding humor. Please review and thanks for reading! X**


End file.
